A Strange Friendship and More
by TheMarkOfMaximumTwilight
Summary: After 1 year of being on the run, Melanie Stryder's identical twin Alexa is captured. She now has a Soul named Traveler inside her and her Soul has traveled to more planets than Wanderer! Alexa quickly makes friends with someone no one would expect. Traveler. When the two find a group of people, Alexa and Travie are surprised that they both fell for the same guy. Luke C.XOoc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I loved this book and movie and decided to make a fanfic out of it. In this, I have the original couples, meaning Ian/Wanda, Jared/Melanie. But I'm including Oc/Oc and the Oc's both know Ian and Melanie. BTW this is set AFTER the end of the Host. Enjoy. Oh and if you're wondering why all my stories have a girl named Alexa in it, it's because I LOVE that name.**

Chapter One

Alexa's POV

Pain. That's all I could feel. But I knew I had to get up and run, Jamie and Melanie would be so worried if I didn't return soon. Hell, they were probably already worried seeing as I went on the run a month after Melanie went missing. I hoped that Jared and Jamie found her, I don't know what I would do if I lost her. After all, with her being my twin sister, I can't help but worry about her. I hoped that they weren't too worried. Though, that was a high hope. I had been gone for a year, of course they would be worried.

_Come on. Get up! Come on, Alexa! You're a Stryder! You're stronger than this. _I tried to push myself up but the pain was just too much. I could already hear them running and yelling that they found me. I saw a woman in a white outfit, smiling at me, before my vision went black.

* * *

Traveler's POV

"What should we call her?" I heard a male voice question.

"She has traveled to more worlds than Wanderer. She is quite the traveler. That is what we should call her. Traveler." a woman answered him.

"Alright, then. Traveler, can you hear me?" the man from before asked me.

I opened my eyes and saw a world of many different colors, "Yes, I can hear you." I answered him.

"Very good."

I took the time of silence to take in my surroundings. I was in a bright, white room. The humans would call it a hospital room. The man who spoke to me I could identify as a Healer. The woman who gave me my name was clearly a Seeker. I also took the time to search my host's memories.

_The were two girls. One, my host, Alexa and the other, the one called Wanderer's former host, Melanie. They looked alike and they were both running. There appeared to be a storm coming. They ran up to a man. This man appeared to be closer to Melanie than he was Alexa. I also saw a boy. That was before I hit a wall._

_"NO! YOU CAN'T KNOW ABOUT THEM!" _I heard a voice and it appeared to be coming from my host.

_"Alexa? How am I able to hear you?" _I thought to her.

_"Because I'm a good resister. The real question is how can I hear you with out you speaking out loud?"_

_"I wish I knew. Who was the man and the boy from your memory?" _

_"As if I would tell you! You would just tell your Seeker friend over there. And like hell I want her to know."_

_"I see your point."_

"Traveler, are you alright?" I heard a concerned voice.

"Yes. I am fine. Just lost in thought about how wonderful it feels to be put in a host again."

_"It seems like you've acquired my amazing lying skills."_

_"I don't belive that is a good thing."_

_"For me it is."_

_"Now I am definately unsure."_

_"I'll never understand what's it with you Souls and your formal language."_

_"You will just have to get used to it since you are now my Host." _

_"Remember, just because I have to get used to it doesn't mean i gotta like it."_

_"Fair enough."_

I then returned my attention back to the Seeker and Healer.

"So, Traveler, have you searched your Host's memories?" the Seeker asked me.

"Yes, I have." I responded.

"Good. Now tell me, what did you find out about her?"

_"LIE!" _Alexademanded me.

_"I was already planing on it." _I assured her.

"I found out that her name is Megan West. She used to live in Nashville, Tennesse. She has no siblings. Her father fought in a war that claimed his life. Her mother, however, was brutally murdered."

"Very good, Traveler. Anything else?"

"Nothing beside the fact that she had moved all over this country in order for you not to be able to track her down."

"So that is how we could not find her sooner."

"Yes."

"Well done, Traveler." the Seeker then pulled out a phone a made a call. "Devin should be here shortly to escort you to your room."

"Thank you, Seeker."

"No, Traveler. Thank **you**. By giving me this information you have enabled us to learn more about this human's past and where she could have hidden over the years. Ah, here is Devin. Will you please escort Traveler to her room?" she asked a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Of course, Seeker." he turned to me, "My name is Devin. Please, follow me to your room, Traveler."

"Thank you, Devin."

_"Good job with the lying."_

_"Thank you."_

_"No I'm serious. The way you said all fake information was amazing."_

_"You are being too kind to someone like me, Alexa. A Soul. The species you humans are supposed to hate."_

_"I can already tell that you're different, Travie."_

_"Travie?"_

_"It's a nickname I just came up with. No offense, but Traveler was too much of a mouthfull."_

_"Oh."_

"Here we are, Traveler." Devin told me. When he did, I was started to like the name Travie a bit more than Traveler.

"Thank you, Devin."

"You are welcome. If you need anything else, please call me. My number as well as many others is in the phone book."

"Thank you, Devin."

"Goodbye, Traveler."

"Goodbye, Devin." and with that, he left me in my room.

_"You seem exausted. You should sleep."_

_"You are right, Lexi. May I call you that?"_

_"Of course. Lexi is fine. Melanie used to call me that all the time."_

_"Oh."_

_"Get some sleep, Travie. And thank you."_

_"For what." _I was confused about why she was thanking me.

_"For keeping my secret."_

_"Oh. It was really nothing, really."_

_"I'm still grateful."_

_"Alright, then. I should probably go to sleep. Goodnight, Lexi."_

_" 'Night, Travie."_

**End of chapter. Whatcha think? Don't know if this was good or not so, please, if you want me to add anything, just say so. And BTW, picture the Seeker in this story as creepy as the one in the actual book. And, Melanie and Alexa are identical twins. OK now I'm gonna go. Wait, one last thing, any idea of how I can get out of a test that lasts for about two days.**

**-TMOMT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I got a review for this story so here's the new chapter.**

Travie's POV

(_**this is Lexi singing in the dream, **__this is Jared singing in the dream)_

When I woke up, I tried to remember the dream. All I could remember was Lexi and the man singing a song for the young boy and Melanie.

**_I don't wanna be left_**

**_In this war tonight_**

**_Am I alone in this fight?_**

**_Is anybody out there?_**

**_Yeah_**

_**Don't wanna be left**_

_**In this world behind **_

_**Say you'll run to my side**_

_Something 'bout Mary_

_Never won a pageant_

_Never felt pretty_

_Never looked like Cameron Diaz_

_was her last name_

_Always been abandoned _

_Keep your head up_

_Baby girl is your anthem_

_There goes Hannah_

_Showin' off her banner_

_Rocking that crown_

_Making them boys go bananas_

_When you're insecure about yourself_

_It's a fact_

_You can point a finger_

_But there's three pointing back_

_I can see her crying out, yeah_

_Is there anybody out there?_

_She's really counting on your love_

_Still struggling uphill_

_But you act like you don't care _

_Right now she could really use a shoulder_

_Hanging on the edge 'til it's over_

_She's crying out for your love tonight_

_Loneliest heart to survive, she said_

**_I don't wanna be left_**

**_In this war tonight_**

**_Am I alone in this fight?_**

**_Is anybody out there?_**

**_Yeah_**

_**Don't wanna be left**_

_**In this world behind **_

_**Say you'll run to my side**_

_**Is anybody out there? Yeah, yeah**_

_**Is anybody out there? Yeah, yeah**_

_His name was Adam_

_When his mom had_

_Dad was a phantom never took a look at him_

_Grew up mad and antisocial_

_Hated outdoors, always in playing madden_

_Adam was lonely _

_Drugs were the only_

_Way out of his own life_

_Now he's slowly losing his fire_

_Close to retire_

_With last hope he puts his arms higher_

_I can see him crying out, yeah_

_Is there anybody out there? He's really counting on your love_

_Still struggling uphill _

_But you act like you don't care_

_Right now he could really use a shoulder_

_Hanging onto the edge 'til it's over_

_He's crying out for your love tonight_

_Loneliest heart to survive and he said_

**_I don't wanna be left_**

**_In this war tonight_**

**_Am I alone in this fight?_**

**_Is anybody out there? _**

**_Yeah_**

**_Don't wanna be left_**

**_In the world behind_**

**_Say you'll run to my side_**

**_Is anybody out there? Yeah_**

**_If you feel the way I feel _**

**_Like you've been talking to yourself_**

**_Well this is for everyone_**

**_Who's felt invisible_**

**_Lonely in a crowded room_**

**_Searching for someone like you_**

**_Can't do this all alone_**

**_Can't do this all alone_**

**_Is anybody out there?_**

**_Is anybody out there?_**

**_Is anybody out there?_**

**_I don't wanna be left_**

**_In this war tonight_**

**_Am I alone in this fight?_**

**_Is anybody out there?_**

**_Yeah_**

**_Don't wanna be left _**

**_In this world tonight_**

**_Say you'll run to my side_**

**_Is anybody out there?_**

**_Yeah, yeah_**

**_Is anybody out there_**

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_Is anybody out there_**

_'Morning, Travie.' _I heard Lexi say.

_"Hello, Lexi."_

_'So how did you like the song?'_

_"You two were amazing."_

_"Thanks. You know the only people I ever sang for is you, Mel, and the two boys."_

_"Can you please tell me who they are?" _I begged.

_"Fine. The man is Mel's boyfriend Jared. We befriended him when we were on the run. The younger boy is Melanie and I's kid brother Jamie."_

_"Oh. So tell me Lexi. Where are you really from?"_

_"Louisiana."_

_"Oh. I actually did think you were from Texas."_

_"Well I guess you were wrong."_

_"I guess."_

_"Your Seeker friend is coming." _She told me before she went quiet.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Traveler, are you in there?" I heard the Seeker ask.

"Yes. Please come in, Seeker."

And so she did.

"So, any new information?" she asked, in a demanding tone.

"No. I'm sorry Seeker. I have not contain any more information."

"Well maybe a new Soul should be place into your Host."

_"Please don't tell me she means her." _Lexi groaned.

"Do you mean you? What about your Host?"

"I feel that I will be to acquire more information than you have. Don't worry about my Host, it will be on hold."

"No. I feel that with a little force, I will be able to get the information we need."

"Very well. But if it doesn't work-"

"I assure that if this experiment does not work then you will be able to transfer to this Host."

"Alright then. I will see you later Traveler."

"Goodbye, Seeker." and with that, she left.

_"So now what do we do?" _I questioned Lexi.

_"Easy. We get out of here tonight and look for Jamie, Jared, and Mel."_

_"Alright. So how do you suppose we get out?"_

_"The balcony."_

**OK, there you go. By the way the song was Is Anybody Out There sung by Madilyn Bailey and Corey Gray. It's a cover and if you listen to the song, picture Jared and Alexa sounding like that.**

**Byes,**

**TMOMT **


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! HOW AWESOME AM I. Ok now I'm gonna shut up and let you read. BTW, if you see a weird sign off by me it's because I'm starting to do that now. Don't ask. Oh yeah, The Last Olympian already happened, a year after to be exact. Except in this story, Hades brings back Luke as a request from Percy. I'll explain at the end. No Heroes Of Olympus. **

Chapter 3

Travie's POV

That night, Lexi and I decided to escape.

I immediately regretted my choice.

_"I am not jumping down from there!"_

_"How come? You should know from my memories that I've jumped farther than an eight feet drop."_

"_Yes. But that was you, not me. Besides, I can not even jump from this high."_

"_Well it's a good thing I can!" _she said. Then she made us fall.

_"You are lucky we landed in water! You could have killed us both!"_

"_Hey, we landed in a pool didn't we? Now swim us out of here!"_

"_Fine."_

I started swimming until I reached the other side, then I climbed out. I then ran into a man who let me borrow his car.

"The tank is full!" he said as I drove away. **(1)**

We drove all night until eventually we came to a stop.

_"What happened?"_

_"We ran outta gas. What do you think happened." _

We then began to walk across the desert. We walked and found shade underneath a tree, where we were found by a young boy.

He looked to be about 17 years old. He had raven black hair, sea green eyes, and a tan skin tone.

"I'm Percy Jackson and you are?" the boy, Percy, asked me.

"Travie."

I turned a looked him in the eye. He tensed once he saw that I was a Soul.

"Oh. Uh...you need to come with me but put this on first." he instructed, handing me a blindfold.

We walked for what seems like hours until Percy took the blindfold away from my eyes. When we in a cave surrounded by so many humans, although none were Jamie, Jared, or Melanie. Though, most seemed to be around Percy's age, maybe older.

"Percy, why are you bringing one of _them _in here?" questioned a man who looked like he could maybe a year older than Jared.

"She could've died if she was out there any longer."

"Since when are _they _considered one of us?"

"There's something different about this Soul, Michael. I can feel it."

"Sure. I believe that. Right after THEY stop invading the planet." He stormed out of the area looking very mad.

"Percy, I have to agree with Michael. We don't know if we are able to trust it." said a boy who looked to be a year older than Percy.

"Come on, Luke. When have I ever been wrong about trusting someone, besides you and Selina."

"I guess you're right. So does it, sorry SHE, have a name?" he asked, looking at me as he finished.

"Yes. It's Traveler but my Host Alexa calls me Travie."

"You can talk to your human Host?" he questioned in disbelief. By this time everyone left me and Luke to talk. I do not know why, they just did.

"Yes. I hear her because she is a good resister. We still don't know how I am able to communicate with her without speaking out loud.

"Now I want to get to know you a little more, Travie. Can I call you that or is it only Alexa that can?"

"No anyone can call me Travie. Honestly I like it better than Traveler."

"Cool." He replied, smirking.

_"Ugh, I can't take it anymore. He so cute. Not to mention he's pretty nice." _Alexa said when he smirked.

_"Yes he is."_

"So anyway, just ignore Michael. He's my older brother and doesn't really like Souls. But now I'm starting to agree with Percy, there's something different about you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean...I definitely have strong feelings for you, I just haven't decided if they're positive or negative yet." **(2)**

"Well you let me know when you figured it out." **(2)**

"You'll be the first."**(2)**

**End of chapter. Sorry if it's so short.**

**1) From the movie for those of you who saw it.**

**2) From another Jake Abel movie.**

**OK first person to tell me what movie it's from gets 1,000,000 dollars. JK, JK the first person can come up with an idea for the next chapter 'cause I got nothin'.**

**COOKIES AND BROWNIES FOREVER!**

**-TMOMT **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, how's it going? Man, I am on a roll this week! Thanks so much Mariepc. Your reviews really keep me going.**

Chapter 4

Luke's POV

It's been a day since Percy found Travie and I really did believe that there was something special about her, I just didn't know what. I mean, at first people here didn't trust her then in the next hour they all liked her. Except Michael that is. I don't what his deal is. I mean, sure the Souls made us have to leave Camp Half-Blood, but he acts like it was all Travie's fault. He just glares at me, Travie, and Percy every time he sees us. It's not normal. Anyway, back to Travie. We were talking and I found out that she was found by Percy in the desert after she ran away from the Souls. Though, she did say she needed help from Alexa.

"So how are there so many humans here?" Travie asked curiously.

"Well, you see, before the Souls came here we all belonged to a camp. So when Souls came we were forced to move out. And I'm kind of thinking that's why Michael doesn't like you."

"Oh. I see. So have you figured out your feelings for me yet?"

Ok. She's asking me about how I feel about her. I'm totally screwed.

"W-well, I have positive feelings about you. I j-just don't know h-how positive. I mean, I-I can totally see me hanging out with you, I-I just don't know any farther from there." I stuttered.

"Oh, ok. So, Luke. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh...no. I don't." I blushed, wondering why she asked.

"Oh. And, in case you're wondering, Alexa wanted me to ask you for her."

And there's my answer. Then, we heard someone come up to us.

"Hey, Luke, Travie!" Connor Stoll said.

"Hey Connor." I replied.

"Chiron wanted me to tell you that it's time for lunch."

"Cool. Let's go, Travie." I said, turning to her.

"Ok."

* * *

"So Travie. I got a questioned." Annabeth said.

"Yes, Annabeth."

"How much do you know about the Greek gods and goddesses?"

"I know about the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. How there were a total of 24 Olympian Gods, 12 major and 12 minor. And I also know that the gods and goddesses would cone down to Earth, fall in love with mortals, then would have children called demigods."

"Ok. You definitely know a lot." Annabeth complimented.

"Yes. Now why would you ask?"

"Well, Chiron said that it was alright for us to tell you that the myths are real. And that basically everyone here are demigods."

"Really. That's amazing. Wait, what do you mean almost everyone?"

"Well, Chiron's a Centaur and our friend Grover is a Satyr."

"Oh."

"Alright. How are you taking this so well?" I asked.

"If you're a Soul then you're told much stranger things than someone being a demigod."

"Ok, good to know."

And with that, lunch was over.

* * *

**About 7 hrs later. They ate lunch at about 2:00 **

"So who is your godly parent, Luke."

"Hermes. God of shepherds, land travel, merchants, weights and measures, oratory, literature, athletics and thieves. **(1)**

"So I'm guessing that you're a good thief."

"One of the best."

"Cool."

"So what happened. I mean, I though Souls used formal language."

"We do. I just think that having Alexa as a Host is starting to have some side effects."

"Nice." I laughed.

She just smiled and said nothing. I took the time of silence to take a very good look at her. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, minus the silver but that's just because she's a Soul. She was pretty tall, about 5'6". And, overall, she was beautiful. I just wasn't exactly sure of how I was supposed to tell her that. Seriously, how are you supposed to tell a girl that you've only known for a **day **that you thought that she was drop-dead gorgeous? The answer: you can't. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that we were at the room Travie was given.

"Well. I guess I should let you go to bed."

"Yeah. Well, goodnight."

"Night." and I walked away. I stopped when I realized something. And I walked back to where Travie was.

"Hey. What are you doing back here?" she asked but I kept walking.

"I just realized I forgot something."

"And what would that be?"

My answer was that I pushed her against the wall and kissed her. What I didn't expect was for her to wrap her arms around my neck and kiss me back.

I then pushed her into her room and pushed my back against the door to close it. I felt her knot her hands into my hair to push me closer. Then decided to pick her up, without breaking the kiss, and she wrapped her legs around me. So I walked over to her bed and sat down. It seemed like we were kissing for hours when we finally broke apart, both of us breathing heavily.

**The end. Sorry if their relationship moved a little too fast but it's kinda like The Westside Story. Two people fall in love really fast.**

**1) I found this on a website that said what Hermes was the god of.**

**Keep Calm and Review.**

**-TMOMT **


End file.
